goanimate_v14fandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Davidddizor calls Derek a crybaby during Inside Out/Beaten up by Custard the Purple Ranger
Princess Davidddizor calls Derek a crybaby during Inside Out/Beaten up by Custard the Purple Ranger is a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Luna the Save-Ums Girl. No credit to Princess Davidddizor for making grounded videos out of the Save-Ums. Plot In the AMC Theaters, Derek is sad because of Bing Bong's death. Princess Davidddizor laughs at him, causing Derek to cry, flooding the AMC Theaters. And then, the visitors ground Princess Davidddizor and get Custard the Purple Ranger to beat her up. Later that night, Mrs Vons and Mr Vons comfort Derek and make him some burgers and fries and cream soda. Cast *Ivy as Princess Davidddizor and My Melody *Young Guy as Derek Vons *Kimberly as Luna Minami *Maika as herself *Jennifer as Custard (Purple Ranger) *African Vulture as Mrs Vons *Smirks as Mr Vons Transcript Intro Luna: Princess Davidddizor, I can't believe you kept making grounded videos out of the Save-Ums! You know they're good users! Also, they're my favorite characters! That's it! I will make a grounded video out of you. It will be called "Princess Davidddizor calls Derek a crybaby during Inside Out/Beaten up by Custard the Purple Ranger". Start the video, cameraman. Part 1: Princess Davidddizor makes fun of Derek during Inside Out (GoCity, 6:30 pm. Various characters are watching Inside Out. However, Princess Davidddizor is not behaving at all.) (A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Inside Out, Bing Bong's death) (Derek starts crying and it made Princess Davidddizor very happy) Princess Davidddizor: Ha! (x15) Derek, due to being sad over Bing Bong's death, you are such a crybaby soldier! Davidddizor starts singing You're Such A Crybaby to Derek in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark Princess Davidddizor: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a loser. Scared of hurricanes you are, whimpering like a loser. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're just so stupid. Princess Davidddizor and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Princess Davidddizor: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Princess Davidddizor and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby soldier!! starts crying and sobbing even mega hardest to the point he cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the AMC Theaters, killing over 60,000 people, injuring over 10,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives to: A black background surrounded by flames with Shimajirō Shimano Shimajirō Shimano: (changes to Scary Voice %2000 louder) PRINCESS DAVIDDDIZOR (X5)!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU...ARE...IN...TROUBLE!! AND IN DEAD MEAT!! Part 2: Princess Davidddizor gets grounded and beaten up by Custard the Purple Ranger to: Outside Princess Davidddizor's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. to: The living room Shimajirō Shimano: Princess Davidddizor, how dare you make Derek cry a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears to flood the AMC Theaters due to the sad scene in Inside Out over Bing Bong's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $300 to repair the AMC Theaters! Mimirin Midorihara: I agree with my boyfriend! Uta Yumeno: You probably killed over 60,000 people because of what you did to Derek! My Melody: Even worse, you just killed the entire families! Rafa: And thanks to you, we will also be paying 10,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Derek bawl! Paty: And we're going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Derek's massive and gigantic wave of tears! Blossom: Why would you make Derek cry like that?! Bubbles: Do you know he is a nice soldier from Poland and he's thirteen years old? Buttercup: You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Derek cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad girl! Bunny: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Derek! Bell: Now he needs to go to sleep because of you making him bawl! Maika: That's it! You are not grounded until Mmarpreto's 35th birthday, but super big time! And for that, someone is going to beat you up! Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is the pilot of the Zoomer and takes the Save-Ums on the adventures. He also transforms into his purple ranger form if necessary. Princess Davidddizor: Please, Maika. Custard doesn't want to beat me up. Maika: That's right. It's Custard, and he is going to beat you up with a purple chainsaw. Custard, beat Princess Davidddizor up. appears Custard: Prepare for some bleeding! beats Princess Davidddizor up. Luna then appears and hides the screen Luna: Don't let your kids watch it! Part 3 Finale: Mr Vons and Mrs Vons comfort Derek to: Derek's bedroom is crying and sobbing in Bloo's voice. Mrs Vons and Mr Vons are comforting him Mrs Vons: It's okay, Derek. Princess Davidddizor got beaten up by Custard the Purple Ranger. She will not make you cry. Derek: I know, Dad and Mom. Bing Bong's death is one of the saddest moments. Mr Vons: It's okay, sweetie. My Melody is going to make you some burgers and fries and cream soda. Derek: Really, Dad? I will feel happy when My Melody makes me burgers and fries and cream soda. Mrs Vons: Also, Tanya will be inviting you for some dinner. Also, your father and I love you, and you are our daughter. Derek: I love you, Mom. Mr Vons: I love you too, sweetie. to: The kitchen of the Vons household; Derek and Tanya had some dinner, with Derek having some burgers and fries and cream soda and Tanya having some orange cheddar macaroni and cheese and limonade to: The bathroom of the Vons household; Derek brushes his teeth while Tanya watches him Derek brushed his teeth, Tanya notices him being tired Tanya: Derek, are you okay? Derek: Yes, Tanya. I'm okay, but I'm extremely tired and exhausted. I was bawling harder after Princess Davidddizor called me a crybaby. Tanya: I know, Derek. All of that bawling sure made you feel extremely sleepy. Vons and Mr Vons carry Derek to his room Mrs Vons: Say goodnight, Derek. Derek: Goodnight, Tanya. Tanya: Goodnight to you too. back to: Derek's bedroom Mr Vons: (while tucking Derek in) Derek, I know Princess Davidddizor is stupid for making fun of you. But you need to get to sleep. Derek: I know, Dad. But I hate Princess Davidddizor so much. Mrs Vons: I know you do, Derek. Mr Vons: (while walking to his and Mrs Vons' room) Goodnight, sweetie. Vons also walks to her and Mr Heimler's room Derek: Princess Davidddizor, I hate you soooooooooooo much. falls asleep end Category:Princess Davidddizor's grounded days